Surprise Halloween
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: In the Spirit of Halloween, the Domino Citian's and the Hylian's get ready for a night full of great surprises! Happy Halloween!


I guess you could say this is somewhat AU-ish. From everyone here at Yu-Gi-Oh! and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Happy Halloween!

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Domino City, the crisp night air was positively refreshing! There was a slight chill in the air, which made all the leaves that were littered on the ground blow and dance around. It was the perfect night especially this night for it is Halloween.

All of the residents of Domino City were busy getting their costumes on, setting out bowls of candy for trick or treaters, decorating their homes and making the necessary preparation for this wondrous and horrifying night.

This excitement has transferred itself to a shop that resides just down the street and on the corner. The closed sign was up yet right in front of the shop was a huge bowl of candy sitting atop a stool. Resting inside the bowl was a little note which, upon closer inspection, reads, "Please take one and enjoy! Happy Halloween!"

Now we start our story; inside this shop was a young boy and his huge group of friends. They had been making plans for a couple of months now and they were sure that this Halloween would be the best one yet! The young boy, whose name is Yuugi Motou, had a surprise for all of his friends! You see, this year, Yuugi wanted to do something special with and for his friends and making all of their costumes seemed to do the trick!

"Come on Yug'! Where are our costumes? You didn't lose em did- OUCH!" This boy whose name is Jonouchi was rubbing the back of his head after being unceremoniously slapped by Anzu, a young woman who was tired of hearing his complaining. Yuugi couldn't help but to laugh; this is why he loved his friends.

"I'll be down in a minute Jou!" Yuugi had closed his door after making that statement and proceeded to put the rest of the costumes in their own individual bag. "Man I sure hope they like them." Yuugi had made the statement to himself and nervously bit on his lower lip before stopping and opening the door, all the bags hanging off of his petite arms.

Upon walking down the stairs, the teen was met by his friends who were anxiously awaiting his arrival. They were just as excited about the surprise as Yuugi was and that just put a wide smile upon his lips.

"Here they are guys! Just pick whichever one calls out to you!" He had set down all of the bags except for one, a green bag, which was still hanging on arm. "I'm going to go put my costume on so I'll be right back alright?" After seeing the nods Yuugi went back up to his room to take his costume out.

His consisted of a green tunic with a sword, the sheath, a sheild, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of white tight looking bottoms and a green floppy hat to complete the look! You see, Yuugi had gotten hooked to playing The Legend of Zelda games and he was currently on Skyward Sword. He had hoped that his friends wouldn't mind the odd outfits but he really liked them all!

He was stripping himself of his clothing when he heard a loud exclamation of, "WHAT?!" and he hurriedly put his costume on, checking himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in perfect alignment. After deeming perfect by his standards, Yuugi took the steps two at a time to see what the exclamation was about.

We he got down stairs he couldn't help but to laugh at his friends. They all had put on the costumes he had made and were having a grand old time. Anzu was wearing a short red dress that spiked out at the bottom with red shoes that tied up the leg and stopped in a bow at the thighs. She had a pair of red wings that sparkled whenever they hit the light a certain way.

Next comes Jou. He was wearing a beautiful crimson red long sleeved sweater that had hundreds of silvery crimson feathers that littered his body. He was wearing matching pants with the same feathers and bright yellow boots. He was moving his arms up and down acting like he was flying. You could tell he was loving it!

Then there was Malik and Bakura. Malik was sporting a somewhat revealing white spandex looking outfit. The top showed off the males abs and shoulders, which he was happily sporting. Anything showing off his muscles was an A+ in his book. He had white gloves on both of his arms. His bottoms were the same as his top, white and spandexy looking. Their was a lovely yellow belt with a blood red diamond at the side but what really caught a persons eye was the amazing texture and design that were going down the front of the bottom of the costume which started at the thighs and went just above the ankles. He was wearing white boots that seemed to mold with the bottoms and made it look like the boots were part of the bottoms.

Bakura had on s black shirt with black pants, a black cape and a huge black sword which accompanied the outfit perfectly. There was a goldish yellow trim around the cape and it flowed gracefully at the bottom by his feet. He had a wide eyed expression across his face and was absolutely amazed by the detail that was put into the making of the costume. It was a simple costume yet it seemed to speak so many words all at once.

"What are these from? They are AMAZING!" Everyone had the same thought and tried to say that same line all at once and Yuugi could do nothing but laugh and shake his head. 'Aibou it seems that they are enjoying their costumes.' that deep voice had mentioned and Yuugi smiled then turned to stare at the transparent Pharaoh a smile that never faltered one bit. ''It's true they do. I was hoping that they would! This is going to be the best Halloween yet!''

Yuugi had been brought out of his conversation when Jou had started to circle the room with his arms outstretched exlcaiming, "Look! I'm flying!"

* * *

At the same time this is happening our dear Hylian friends were preparing for something along the same lines as our dear Domino Citians. Link and Zelda had met up together after Zelda had prodded our Hero to dress up as something for this holiday.

After much deliberating Link had finally agreed and let Zelda pick out everyone's costumes, and by everyone I mean everyone! Yes even Ghirahim, as crazy as that sounds. Though I believe Ghirahim was enjoying all the looks that his particular outfit was granting him but lets not get ahead of ourselves.

Zelda had come out dressed in a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt she had on white shoes with equally white knee high stockings on and she was also sporting a brown wig. Upon seeing her costume everyone was asking questions left and right but the main one was, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Zelda merely laughed that tinkling laugh of hers and exclaimed, "I am Anzu! One of the, somewhat main, characters in a TV show that has been popular for quite some time now." She had smiled and went over to Link, waving her arms up and down in front of him. "Link is the main protagonist in this show, whose name is Yuugi."

Link was sporting the black, huggable tank-top with the blue over jacket and the blue jeans with the black shoes. He had the gray belt that hung off one side of his hips and was wearing an outrageous wig which had spikes that were sticking straight up, the blond framing his face to make him look as innocent as he felt.

Zelda then walked up to Ghirahim and did the same motion in front of him. "Ghira here is Malik, one of the many villains from this show, who loves to show off his midriff. He is blinded by a burning rage that dissipates after a duel had vanquished his darker and evil self."

Ghira was sporting a purple top that was clearly showing off his midriff that would make Marik proud. He had on a pair of black-gray pants and wonderful looking shoes. To complete the outfit he had on a black cape and a blonde wig with hair that spikes out in the front and came to rest down around his face. He was going to enjoy this look.

"Next we have Jounouchi. He is the best bud to Yuugi and is often called a mutt. He has a deep love for protecting the ones that he loves yet that is often overseen as his slight silliness gets the better of him." She was now standing in front of Groose who had on a white and blue shirt with a blue over coat and blue jeans that fit his figure nicely. To top it all off he too was wearing a wig that was similar to Ghira's only just a shade darker.

By this time, Zelda was looking very pleased with herself. She deemed that this was going to be the best holiday that they have ever had! "Last but certaintly not least we have Bakura. He is the very evil spirit we seeks revenge against Yuugi and his friends for helping the Pharoah, a spirit who resides in Yuugi." Zelda had done the same hand motion like she had for the others to Impa who was looking rather flustered in this attire. She was wearing a white and blue stripped shirt, a pair of skinny blue jeans and a black overshirt. She was scratching the back of her neck in slight embarrassment in what Zelda made her do but hey she might even enjoy herself. She had on a pure white wig that spiked out in every which way.

"Do you guys like the costumes?" Zelda was grinning cheekily and everyone gave a numb nod, still in shock that their goddess knew so much about something they knew so little about.

"Wonderful! Now let's get this party started and let's have fun tonight!" Zelda cheered as did all of her friends and Ghirahim. They then ran off to start the best night of their life.

Oh yes, this is going to be a wonderful Halloween after all!

* * *

Please review and lend me your opinions! Kura-Kun.


End file.
